1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus that carries out printing on a sheet form recording medium having a flexible property, using an ink jet method, is known. This kind of a printing apparatus is generally provided with a plurality of printing heads, which discharge ink onto a recording medium. These printing heads are arranged so that portions of adjacent printing heads overlap in an arrangement direction thereof.
In overlapping regions of printing heads, an image is completed using ink discharged from both adjacent printing heads.
However, in overlapping regions of this kind of printing apparatus, there is a problem in that variations in density occur due to shifting of landing positions.
In order to solve such a problem, an attempt has been made to generate printing pixels, which overlap with printing pixels of a printing head that discharges ink first among adjacent printing heads, inside printing pixels of a printing head that discharges ink later (for example, JP-A-2011-121249).
However, in the above-mentioned method, it is not possible to sufficiently suppress the occurrence of variations in density due to the shifting of landing positions, and in particular, it is difficult to suppress the occurrence of variations in density in a transport direction of a recording medium.